Spiderman x RWBY Ulimate Team Up
by Randomdude21
Summary: Team RWBY get transported to New York City, now they need to find a way home, with the help of web slinging hero they can find a way back to their home but they will face new and old enemies and meet up some old friends for the mission to return back to Remnant
1. Chapter 1, Welcome to New York City

**Author's Note:** i do not own RWBY or Spiderman, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Spiderman is owned by Marvel Comics

 **Chapter 1, Welcome to New York City**

Ruby along with her beloved friends Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long young girls filled with energy and will to fight. Ruby jumped up as she slashed her Crescent Rose down a Grimm Beowulf, as Weiss dashes past Ruby using her Myrtenaster as it rotates as one of the dust inside her weapon charges up as Weiss slashes one of the Grimm in multiple areas before it fell.

Blake flipping over a Grimm as she fires a couple of rounds with her Gambol Shroud then flips her weapon as transform into a blade then she throws her weapon nailing a couple of Grimm as they collapse turning into ash and Yang jump up blasting the last Grimm with her Ember Celica. The girls smiled as they were victorious in their battle against the Grimm. "That was awesome!" Cried a very excited Ruby as Yang snickered "Yeah we totally dominated" Blake smiled looking at them as she nodded "It was pretty amazing" Weiss looked as she said proudly "Of course we've been training for years so we're ready for anything" just then the girls felt a shockwave as a green portal appear near them.

"Whoa!" Blake said, Ruby was curious what was on the other side so she ran inside the portal as the girls yelled out for Ruby and chased after her. "Nggh" Weiss managed to get out as she rubbed her eye from the bright light as she woke up on the grass as she looked around and from guess from the benches and people walking she was in a park, but what park? Weiss got up and walked asked one of the people at the park as they give her the same answer, she was in Queen's park, New York City.

Weiss walked as she rubbed her head thinking of the name New York City, was that a country? kingdom? Then her ears perked up as she hear screaming so she rushed over to see, as a lizard man wearing a scientist lab coat attacked people. Weiss couldn't tell what she was seeing it couldn't have been a Grimm nor a Faunus but she couldn't let it hurt these people, Weiss rushed in slashing her Myrtenaster at the Lizard creature as it dodged her strikes swiping it's tail but Weiss jump slamming her leg into it's face as it hissed and twirled then lunged at her but she used the dust inside her weapon as she slashed at the beast making a electric shock through it as it screamed in pain before running off.

"Yeah you better run!" Weiss said then she was swarmed by the civilians as they thanked her for her help. On the other side of New York, a thug is slammed into a wall as Yang smirked as they tried to attack her but each one gets beaten and Yang taunted them "Come on boys i fought Nevermores stronger you" then their boss came out, Yang was ready but it was hard to distract herself from his enormous forehead as he looked at Yang "Oi girly who do you think you are coming here and wrecking my boys?" Yang smirked "I'm Yang so your there boss Giant Head?" He growled "The name's Hammerhead" then he rushed at Yang then she threw her punch but Hammerhead countered it with a hard headbutt then Yang back up for some space and moved her head side to side as it ached.

"Ouch this guy is literally hard headed" Then Hammerhead rushed at Yang again so she dodged then as he turned around only for him to be sucker punched then a few jabs in his face as Yang uppercutted him and super punched him into a Mailbox and she smirked and walked away "Nailed it"

Blake on the other hand clashed her weapon against a crazed man wearing a lion face suit by the name of Kraven the Hunter, "Your quick young lady" Blake dodged Kraven's quick attacks as she slash her blade near him but he dodge then he flip over and jumped on the lamp post looking at her before leaving "Your good but your skills need improving" the Kraven leap away.

Ruby fired her scythe's gun mode at some crazy man named the Hobgoblin as he threw jack o' lanterns as they exploded but Ruby dash dodging as she jump up slashing at the Hobgoblin's glider hitting one of the wings barely nicking it. Then a web shoots onto Hobgoblin as Spiderman swings in kicking Hobgoblin in the face as he flip back stating "Hey Hoby you know Halloween is over right?" Hobgoblin rubbed his chin and attacked Spiderman but Spidey dodged and kicked and punched Hobgoblin as he tried to counter but Spiderman had the upper hand and knocked Hobgoblin back as he flies stating he will come back. Spiderman look at Ruby "You okay?" Ruby looked at Spiderman with a faint blush "y-yes, i'm Ruby Rose" Spiderman nodded "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman" Ruby looked at him still with amazement "y-yeah you see i don't know where i am and i'm trying to find my friends" Spiderman looked at Ruby "i can help i am a hero after all" Spiderman wrapped his arm around Ruby's waist as she blushed a bit and he shot his web swinging as Ruby held onto him. First she fights grimm, now she in a city fighting a goblin man, now she swinging with a guy in a spider costume whats next only time will tell

Weiss, walked around looking any remnants of her friends "Ruby? Yang? Blake?" Weiss looked around as her ears perked a bit after hearing some bystanders talking about a young blonde woman fighting up against Hammerhead. "Excuse me sir, where can I find this blondie?" "I heard she's somewhere in the middle of New York"

Weiss dashed for the Middle of York, as Blake ran for Middle of New York as well hearing the same rumoring. Weiss looked around until she spotted a girl with a black bow as she ran over crying out "Blake!" Blake ears perked as she looked and ran hugging her comrade as the girls take a notice to Yang smirking as she joined the hug , "Now girls we have to find Ruby" said Blake as the girls nodded and went together to look for their red hooded friend

 **Random: That was fun**

 **Ruby: Yeah it was h-heh**

 **Random: *Smirking* you okay little red?**

 **Ruby: Yeah i'm fine**

 **Random: okay just didn't know you have a crush on Spidey**

 **Ruby: W-WHA?! *Blush hard***

 **Random: Thanks for reading guys, you have any suggestions or ideas for Chapter 2 let me know and i'll see to it that it will happen, have fun my friends :)**


	2. Chapter 2, Team RWBY vs The Sinster Six

**Random: "Suup my peeps"**

 **Ruby: "Hi everyone"**

 **Random: "Shall we start this train?"**

 **Ruby: "All aboard"**

 **Chapter 2, Team RWBY meet Spider-Man**

Ruby held onto Spider-Man as he swung from his web then spotted three girls, one with long blonde hair, another one with white hair and a ponytail and a girl with black hair with a bow. Spidey landed down as Ruby ran other to the girls as they hug each other and Spider-Man smiled through mask only to have Ruby grab his hand and pull him to the girls.

"I am known as Spider-Man" he said proudly, as the girls addressed themselves as Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. "Ruby you didn't tell us he was cute looking" Yang whisper to her sister as Ruby blushed hard giving her older sister a light shove then explosion went off as they looked "gotta go girls stay safe".

Spider-Man shot up his web as he swing to the sound of the explosion. Yang cracked her knuckles and followed him as the girls followed her as they see Spidey fighting against a man with robot arms on his back, giant rhino, lighting shooting manic, a old man wearing a bird suit, a lion suit man and some bubble glass headed guy. Ruby yelled out "Spider-Man we're here to help you!" Spider-Man looked getting distracted only for him to get punched by Rhino as he slams into car window **CRASH** "Ow" The girls winched as they ran to help.

Yang started to brawl against Rhino, Weiss battled Vulture, Blake went at it with Kraven the Hunter, Ruby dodged and attacked Doc Oct as Spiderman fought against Electro and Mysterio. "Not bad blonde but I want to crush the bug not the girl" Rhino rubbed his chin after taking a hard hook to the jawline, Yang smirked and gestured him to bring it. Yang and Rhino charged as he crash into Yang as she cough then uppercutted Rhino as he staggered then slammed his huge fist into her side sending her into the ground as she rolled and grip her aching abdomen.

"Damn!" Weiss said as she twirled dodging one of Vulture bladed wing shards as she used her elemental abilities to summon a swarm of Icy Grimm Wasps to attack Vulture as he flew trying to escape only to be swarmed by them as he yelled and crash into a billboard. Blake shot a couple of rounds as Kraven block with his kukri knives as he tosses them and they hit Blake stabbing her only to reveal one of her clones as she appears behind Kraven slamming her leg into him "Gah!" then he twirls pushing her back to get some space, Ruby dodged one of Doctor Octopus arms as slashing a few of his metal arms off as he growled in anger as he try to nab Ruby but she flipped as her scythe went into gun mode firing one the rounds as it blew the right side metal arm off of Doc, then Ruby runs at top speed drop kicking him into the chest as he cough out so hard he crashed into the mailbox.

Spider-Man was almost over whelmed but he relitalted as he grabbed Electro and slammed into Mysterio as they crash and started to retreat declaring their revenge against Spider-Man and his new allies, Spidey looked at girls and help Yang up, Yang blush a bit sure she meet different guys but Spider-Man was different her teammates can agree with her. "You all fight very well, where did you learn to throwdown like that?" Ruby smiled brightly as she said proudly "We were trained at Beacon Academy" "Beacon?" Spider-Man was puzzled not only at this Beacon Academy but these girls fought like heroes "so your friend Ruby your all from Remnant" Weiss nodded "That is correct" Blake joined the conversation "Plus we're kinda lost and don't know how to get back home" Spider-Man heroic was burning because he always helped others in need it was his responsible to do so "Don't worry i can help you girls after all i am a hero"

 **Random: "looks like Team RWBY has a crush on ol' Spidey"**

 **Spidey: "Guess i'm lucky"**

 **Random: "To lucky, thanks guys, let me know who you want to be in the next chapter stick around"**


	3. Chapter 3, Secrets

**Chapter 3, Shadows**

 **ELSEWHERE**

"This place is really different" Blake said, no grimm, huntsmen, huntress or any signs of academies for weapon users. Then Blake gets a whiff as her cat eyes open because she knows this smell, the smell of fish. Running as she hid in the shadows as she look as a fish market was in progress then her stomach growled, her cat instincts increased she wanted to snatch some fish but she can't steal so Blake walked away ignoring her cat side and hunger but it was going to bug her alot. "Blake?" turning her head as she looked at Weiss, "Sorry just lost my train of thought" Yang snickered "well I hope your feline okay" Weiss groaned from Yang pun, she's happy she found her friends but she doesn't miss her puns.

Spider-Man shook his head chuckling a little but winced from the pain after the fight with the Sinister Six. "So Mr. Spider-Man, who are the Sinister Six?" Weiss asked, "Their a group of my biggest enemies their made of up Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, Doc Oct, Vulture, Mysterio, and Electro and this are just one of my enemies I made a lot"

Yang smirked as she cracked her knuckles, "sounds like my kind of thing kicking bad guy butts" Ruby laughed agreeing with her sister, as the pair go off in New York and Spidey went around a corner and changed back into his civilian clothing, as the girls take a look at his alter ego, "Interesting" says Blake, "Cool" Yang replied, "Simple" Weiss said, "Awesome" Ruby Replied with a smile on her face. Peter shrugged as he walks to his home with Team RWBY as open his door "Well this is where I live girls" Ruby and her friends took their time looking around the house

"Aunt May I'm home" He looked around and noticed a note on the table as he picked it up and it read " **Dear Peter I had to leave New York for awhile, I'll see you when I returned Peter, please be safe for me sweetie and remember if anything is wrong don't be afraid to call me, love Aunt May **."****

Peter smiled a bit as Ruby picked up a picture "Hey Spidey" "You can call me Peter I'm not in my suit" Ruby blushed from her mistake "O-Oh sorry Peter whose this?" Peter looked at the picture of him as kid with Uncle Ben, "My Uncle, he's no longer with us" "I-I'm sorry" Peter patted Ruby's shoulder "Nah it's okay he's a good man and taught me with great power comes with great reasonability" Blake replied with "He sounds like a wise man" Peter nodded as he look outside his window thinking the good times he had with Uncle Ben

 **Meanwhile** **...**

Kingpin slams his fists on the table "Damnit! a another racket gone because of Spider-Man!" just then one of his goons is throw into his doors as they burst one "What the hell?" Fisk looked as a grey silver haired young man walked in with a green hair red eye girl, "Who the hell are you coming in here?!" Fisk yelled out, "Now now lets relax Kingpin" a Amber eyed woman with a red dress walked in as her heels clicked the ground with each stepped she took. "I am Cinder Fall and these are my associates Mercury Blake and Emerald Sustrai" Two of Kingpin's men point their guns at the trio but Fisk stops them "What do you want?" Cinder smiled a bit "A agreement I heard your having trouble with his Spider-Man so I can help but one condition"

Kingpin doesn't like that fact these three broke into his building and possibly killed his guards but now he has to given into her demands? "Name it" Cinder smirked as she has won as she her amber eyes glow in the shadows that surrounded her for her new plan is coming into action.

 **Random: OHHH SNAP!**

 **Ruby: That can't be good**

 **Random: Nope, give me ideas for a chapter 4 my fellows see ya**


	4. Announcement

**_Hey guys Random here if you want more_** ** _Spider-Man x RWBY Ulitmate Team Up please help me with some ideas for a new chapter_** ** _It helps out alot_**


End file.
